Black Balloon
by QueenAiilana
Summary: Hay historias con finales felices, hay historias con finales tristes, esta es solo la historia de alguien que intenta olvidar.


**¿Como estan mis preciosuras? Yo muy bien, al fin libre del estudio y con muchas ideas para escribir ¡espero esten tan emocionados por eso tanto como yo!**

**Pero como pre calentamiento para lo que vendra para las historias que tanto me demandan les traigo un pequeño shot (poop) bastante experimental, como siempre, que mucho sentido no tiene (?) y no se jajaja, ¡espero disfruten!**

* * *

Bienvenidos. Espero que se encuentren bien y pues es un gusto que se tomen el tiempo para apreciar lo que vengo a relatarles. Sin embargo no puedo decirles que me alegro, todo lo contrario, me entristece porque esta es la historia de cómo el destino puede ser cruel y despiadado para alguien.

Más si eres un pequeño niño que acaba de cumplir 8 años quien obtiene la desdicha de recibir un nefasto regalo de cumpleaños por parte de un desconocido: un globo negro y el anuncio de que moriría al cumplir 18.

El pequeño niño no entendía lo que quería decir, simplemente tomo el globo, su balón y regreso junto a sus amigos a continuar de jugar.

"Muerte" rondo por su cabeza, el concepto era un tanto confuso pero había oído la palabra antes entre susurros de sus padres cuando su perro Scooty había desaparecido hacia más de un año. Entonces supuso que "muerte" era algo malo.

-Ya no quiero jugar –declaro a sus amigos una vez que retorno a su fiesta.

Su madre le pregunto que ocurría, el respondió que solo estaba cansado y que quería volver a casa, ella solo sonrió y lo abrazo; ignorante del destino que le deparaba a su hijo mayor.

Los años pasaban y el pequeño niño crecía y con el una vez mas, se presento el hombre extraño que le había regalado el globo negro, ya olvidado en medio del cielo luego de que el lo dejara ir. El niño, con ahora 13 años, entendía el concepto de la "muerte".

Al principio creía que esa persona, de nombres James, estaba loca. Rio, negó, rio una vez más pero cambio cuando la mirada en los ojos de James era seria.

Desde entonces decidió que era momento de prepararse para ese día.

Decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, de su familia, sus amigos y de cualquier contacto humano que el considerase peligroso para su cometido. En realidad se protegía a si mismo, no quería irse de este mundo con la abrumadora angustia de haber dejado una vida atrás.

Oh pobre niño, pobre Kendall, siempre tan egoísta.

Sus decisiones no eran las mas sensatas pero tenían sentido para él, lastima que solo duraron poco tiempo. Pues verán, tener un par de amigos que siempre se preocupaban por el, a pesar de ser muy distintos entre si, era algo que hacia replantearse su decisión. Pero ver la cara de James ahora todos los martes y jueves al frente de su clase de Literatura re afirmaba que lo hacia por el bien de los demás y no por el sentimiento propio egoísta de tener que despedirse de ellos.

Los años pasaban, apenas recordaba lo que era estar sentado con su familia, cenando, sin tener que disculparse en medio de la comida e irse a su cuarto y sumergirse entre libro para tener que olvidar el dolor que convendría un 23 de abril, claramente marcado en el calendario pegado en la pared de su cuarto.

No recordaba lo que era hablar con su hermana menor, apenas recordaba como era su voz o si aun le gustaban las princesas y los unicornios. Empujaba estas preguntas porque la curiosidad significaba preocupación y dentro de su vocabulario, eso, solo traía problemas.

El pequeño Kendall, de ahora 17, se quedaba rezagado luego de clases por pedido de James para discutir algunas cosas: la vida, los libros, Jett que se había convertido en una pesadilla para Kendall, y su muerte. Ya había dicho hasta el cansancio extremo que no quería tener ninguna de estas charlas, se negaba a seguir escuchando las mismas monótonas e inútiles palabras de aliento, por más veces que James dijera como debía afrontar su muerte y por sobre todo, que seria algo rápido.

Kendall se mordía la lengua cuando una pregunta en particular venia a su cabeza: ¿Cómo moriría? Pero una vez mas: la curiosidad es darle importancia a algo, quería ser lo mas indiferente posible al tema.

Creía tener el tema de su muerte asimilado. Creía estar preparado. Como cuando su mejor amiga Jo lo beso y él la rechazo. Sintió pena por ella por haberse enamorado de alguien que pronto estaría muerto. O como cuando su nuevo amigo Jett, que también había sido maldecido con un destino como el suyo, le reclamaba que no fuese tan "amargado" y que disfrutara lo poco que le quedaba de vida, Kendall pensaba que lo decía solo para justificar su alocada vida de fiestas y chicas sin mencionar que a Jett aun le quedaba un año mas que a él.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

El calendario marco finalmente el 23 de abril. Kendall miro el círculo rojo marcado en el papel por casi una hora. No quería sentir nada pero era inevitable. Solo cuando vio a su madre irse para comprar las ultimas cosas que le hacían falta para la fiesta, el miedo lo invadió.

No quería morir.

Kendall Knight no quería morir.

James le dijo que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kendall Knight lloro por su vida desperdiciada e hizo lo único que podía hacer antes de que la hora de su muerte llegara. Escribir una carta de despedida a su familia.

Se armo de lápiz y papel pero carente de algo que decir. Sus manos temblaban cada vez que intentaba escribir algo, lloro aun más porque se le acababa el tiempo. James le decía, desde el sofá de la oficina de su padre, que se apresurara o que simplemente se sentara a esperar.

La calma del ángel de la muerte era una abofeteada para Kendall. Kendall imploro por su vida. James negó con la cabeza.

Kendall se encerró en la oficina, negándose a salir pues ya había perdido la fe en que sobreviviría, aun así decidió terminar la carta. Los demás se merecían una despedida y el se merecía la oportunidad de poder decir todo lo que se callo estos años.

Pero la muerte no perdona y llego antes de lo previsto. El dolor que golpeo su pecho lo hizo colapsar, sus músculos se contrajeron y el aire abandono sus pulmones mientras agonizaba en el suelo.

Intento llegar al teléfono sobre la mesa pero James se lo quito de las manos con gentileza y dijo:

-No luches Kendall, solo acéptalo.

Las últimas lágrimas cayeron y la imagen de James observándolo con empatía desde el sofá fue lo último que quedo grabado en sus retinas antes de que su corazón dejara de bombardear vida por sus venas.

Kendall Knight dejo de existir a las 15:33, la hora en que había nacido, por capricho del destino.

Pero la historia no acaba aquí, oh, claro que no. El destino tenia algo para Kendall.

En algún punto, sintió sus parpados y los abrió, confundido y sorprendido observo los alrededores de su habitación, despertó en su cama y una parte de el creía que había sido un mal sueño hasta que vio un globo negro atado a los pies de su cama y una nota.

Esperaba sentir su corazón latir de ansiedad pero la triste realidad es que su pecho se hallaba carente de movimiento o sonido. Entonces supo que ya estaba muerto, de todas formas reviso la nota y se topo con la letra impecable de su ángel que decía lo siguiente:

_-"Feliz Cumpleaños Kendall. Lamento no darte un mejor regalo pero era lo único que tenia para ti. Espero sepas entenderme y comprendas que a veces cuando algo malo termina significa que es solo el comienzo de algo bueno. _

_Por cierto, llevare girasoles a tu funeral, se que eran tus favoritas y haré lo que pueda para que tu madre supere tu muerte. Y me disculpo por quitarte el teléfono, solo quería que tuvieras un poco de dignidad cuando murieras. _

_James"- _

Kendall se sentó a esperar las lágrimas. No llegaron. Eso significo que todos los años de aislamiento y desolación habían al menos funcionado, era momento de continuar. Recorrió cada rincón de su casa y cada habitación invitaba un poco a meditar al porque de sus decisiones, no es que se arrepentía de ellas pero si a que debía haberlas pensado mejor. Extrañaría el lugar si era sincero, vivió allí toda su corta vida, lo menos que podía hacer era llamarlo su hogar.

Fue entonces, cuando observaba los cuadros colgados en la pared de la escalera, que oyó una sirena a lo lejos y se dirigió a la entrada, allí estaba James de espaldas y se volteo al sentir su presencia para dedicarle una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas? –pregunto.

-Muerto, para ser preciso.

James se rió y retomo la vista hacia el exterior en donde una ambulancia se hacia escuchar por todo el vecindario que estaba observando horrorizados o curiosos al porque tanto escándalo. Kendall se asomo y de inmediato vio a su madre en un mar de lágrimas y a su padre sosteniéndola a medida que los paramédicos introducían dentro del vehículo una camilla que llevaba una bolsa negra. Supuso que ese era su cuerpo.

A solo pasos de sus padres, Jo estaba de pie, en shock sin decir o hacer nada.

-No llegue a terminar la carta ¿verdad? –Kendall le pregunto a James –no recuerdo mucho.

-Es normal, moriste, con el tiempo o recordaras cosas o simplemente las olvidaras.

-No se si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo.

-Deberás asumirlo con la marcha, vamos.

James lo tomo del brazo y Kendall lo miro confundido.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Su cara se transformo en duda –estoy muerto, ¿a-a donde…a donde iré?

El pobre Kendall dio un paso hacia tras.

-Puedo llevarte a tu nueva vida o puedes tomar la segunda opción –propuso James –puedes convertirte en el ángel protector de alguien.

-¿Y si decido vivir? Quiero vivir.

-Nacerás de nuevo –dijo con simpleza James –así sin mas, es tu decisión.

-Debe haber alguna trampa –repuso Kendall –aunque no se cual seria, después de todo estoy muerto.

El razonamiento del pequeño gran adolescente hizo gracia al ángel.

-No tienes porque decidir aun. Tomate tu tiempo, pero no aquí, ya no puedes quedarte aquí.

Claro que no podía quedarse, Kendall era mas que consciente de esa posibilidad gracias a las interminables charlas de James que ahora atesoraba. Hecho un ultimo vistazo a su familia devastada por la partida de un hijo y a sus amigos por la perdida de un igual. Se volvió hacia la casa que lo vio crecer. Sentía miedo de decir adiós y sobre que pasaría con él fuera cual fuese su decisión.

-¿Puedo decidirlo en el camino? –volvió a preguntarle a James sin dejar de mirar a la imponente estructura.

-Claro, tienes derecho a pensarlo.

Sonrió y el valor apareció dentro de si. Decidido se dio la vuelta y su ángel le extendía la mano, aguardando por guiarlo al próximo pasó de su vida.

Tal vez la muerte no era algo tan malo, pensó Kendall.

Así fue como termino la historia. Lamento si esperaban por alguna moraleja o enseñanza al final pero creo que esta no era una de esas historias, simplemente es una historia de alguien que se topo con el destino, con su propia realidad ante el dolor y su negación ante la situación. Pero al final, logro aceptarlo y avanzo.

Ahora se preguntan, ¿Qué como se todo esto? Sencillo, porque esta es mi historia, mi vida pasada sobre como me trómpese contra un ángel que me anuncio mi muerte el día de mi 8vo cumpleaños. James dijo que no debería recordarlo luego de volver a nacer, intento vivir con los recuerdos. Ahora se que hacer si ese estúpido ángel se me vuelve a aparecer con un globo negro.

Solo deseo tener una vida en la que no deba recordar mis muertes pasadas.


End file.
